memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Defeated
(Der'kal space, nebula J-89) The beaten and battered Federation allied fleet is hiding in a nebula as a tug is towing the Enterprise. Captain's log stardate 54893.3, after the retreat we've taken refuge in nebula cloud J-89 for repairs and to lick our wounds and to sort out our next plan of attack. (USS Intrepid, Captain's quarters) Captain Kira isn't happy about how the battle went after all that time taking the fight to the enemy in their space they've gotten the hammer by the enemy as the doors chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. General Carter walks into his quarters. Typhuss I heard what happened Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm not giving up Sam, I'm going after that son of a bitch and getting Phoebe back says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. She pats him on the back. I know but we need to think of the fleet our ships are damaged and need repairs and Captain Martin is in overall command of the attack fleet Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at her. We need to think of a new plan says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. (USS Enterprise, observation lounge) The Captains of ships in the fleet are waiting for Captain Martin when Commander Y'Nar walks into the room. Sorry to keep you all waiting we can now begin this meeting Commander Y'Nar says as she sits in the front chair of the lounge, as General Shran is confused by this. During the Captain's absence I'm in command of the Enterprise that means I'm in direct command of the attack fleet Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at General Shran. Shran turns to Typhuss. Typhuss you can't believe to think that the fleet should be in the hands of a first officer do you General Shran says as he looks at Typhuss. No I don't, where's Captain Martin, if he's not in command then I am taking command of the fleet Commander Y'Nar says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Nar. She looks at him. He's recovering in sickbay and he gave me command of the fleet sir Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at Captain Kira. He's not in command of the Enterprise, you are, you don't have to follow those orders now and I have more experience commanding a fleet, you are ordered to command the Enterprise and I will command the fleet don't forget my rank I'm Captain which means I can take command of the fleet only a flag officer can tell me to stand down and there are no flag officers aboard this ship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Nar. Typhuss if Captain Martin gave her an assignment to take command of the fleet we should let her do it General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. I have more experience commanding a fleet she's never commanded a fleet before and this is my mission says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. I just thought you would want an experienced officer in command of the fleet, fine but don't come crying to me for help says Typhuss as he leaves the lounge. Sam follows him out. Typhuss wait I didn't mean it like that ok the Enterprise is the command ship for the overall Federation fleet when we have it all gathered like this, and she needs this as part of her command training for her fourth pip General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. I know Sam, I think its time for my fleet to join us here in the nebula says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. She looks at him. Reinforce the fleet anyway you can Captain and help Commander Y'Nar come up with a back up plan we've got to get Phoebe out of there Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. He nods at her and goes back into the observation lounge. (Observation lounge) Seeing as now the fleet has lost a lot of ships it maybe the best course of action would be to surrender to the Der'kal Empire the Romulan Commander says as he looks at Commander Y'Nar. Then Typhuss pins him to the wall. Are you out of your damn mind, we will not surrender to the Der'kal Empire, the fleet is not lost my fleet will join us here says Typhuss as he looks at the Romulan Commander. Y'Nar got up and walks over to them. And how did the fleet know we'd approach the starbase unless Y'Nar says as she searches the Romulan Commander and found a Der'kal com device in his uniform. She looks at it and then at him. You sold us out didn't you why Y'Nar says as she looks at him while Typhuss has him pinned to the bulkhead. He looks at them and smiles. The Der'kal has promised to restore the Romulan Star Empire to its former glory the only thing I needed to do was to relay the Alliance fleet's coordinates and then the rest would fall into place with the capture of Captain Kira's sister and the injured Captain Martin out of the way the fleet would crumb into dust leaving only loyal Romulan warbirds to join their ranks the Romulan Commander says as he looks at them both then a green energy bolt hits him and he dissolves and Kadan and Typhuss turns to see Admiral Sela holding the disruptor pistol in her hand. Typhuss is shocked by what he just saw and confronts her. How did you know Admiral Sela says Typhuss as he looks at Sela. She looks at both Typhuss and Kadan. During the battle his ship didn't fire on a single Der'kal warship or destroyer so I put two and two together and he betrayed New Romulus and his people Admiral Sela says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Commander Y'Nar. We need to come up with a new plan says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Nar. I'll have to think of one and then we'll reconvine at 1300 hours Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at the other commanding officers and they left the lounge as Kadan looks at Captain Kira. Sir we could of questioned him longer what he knows of their plans and how we can get Phoebe off the starbase Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah but he's dead and leave that to me I will get Phoebe back with a assault team says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Nar.